pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hearthome City
Hearthome City is a city located in the region of Sinnoh, and is the fifth largest city in the Pokémon World. The city itself is most notable for its Pokémon Contest Hall, where one can participate in a Super Contest. Other places of interest also include Amity Square, a Pokémon Center, the Hearthome City Gym, the Pokémon Fan Club, a Poké Mart, and the Poffin House. There is also a man that gives the player a Happiny Egg as a gift here in Diamond and Pearl. Hearthome City started out as a place where people and Pokémon gathered, but has grown into a center of commerce since then. With the addition of Platinum, the road pavings were updated to a beige color. The trees were also updated to match those found in Platinum's Eterna Forest. In addition, the entrance into Amity Square was modified to feature a Drifloon, Pikachu, Psyduck, and a Torchic. Places of interest Amity Square One of the more notable attractions is Amity Square, where trainers can go for a stroll and relax alongside their Pokémon. Eleven different types of cute Pokémon are permitted to follow the player about in Amity Square, and will fetch either Accessories or Berries for their trainers every 200 steps. It is located in the northernmost region of the city itself, and the appearance of the square changes notably with Platinum; adding both new entrances and a rather large pool of water in comparison to the Diamond and Pearl versions. Several more Pokémon are also permitted in Platinum than that of Diamond and Pearl. Bebe's House Bebe, the developer and creator of Sinnoh's Pokémon Storage System who will also give the player an Eevee, lives here. The house which is situated next to the Pokémon Center appears to be less cluttered than that of a previous generation. She will only give the player a level 5 Eevee upon obtaining the National Pokédex, which was given to her by a good friend of hers in Johto. Foreign Building The Foreign Building is a cathedral-type building situated within the western district of Hearthome City, and is recognized as a place where different people and cultures meet. All the people within the building also talk about the grace of life in the Pokémon World, supernatural powers, and the balance of spirit and nature. Hearthome City Gym The Hearthome City Gym is the official gym of Hearthome City. The gym leader is none other than Fantina herself, and is based upon the use of -type Pokémon. In Diamond and Pearl, the Hearthome Gym was the fifth gym encountered along the journey. However, with the significant level change of Fantina's Pokémon in Platinum , it has changed to the third gym. The building itself consists of five stories, each floor being illuminated by eerie torches and having its own mathematical puzzle to solve. In Pokémon Platinum , the gym is now a dark interior and can only be navigated via torchlight, similarly to the Dewford City Gym in Hoenn. Upon defeating Fantina, Trainers receive the Relic Badge, as well as TM65 (Shadow Claw) and the ability to use Defog outside of battle. Poffin House The Poffin House is a house situated to the west of the Poké Mart, where coordinators can bake Poffins to boost their Pokémon's condition for the Super Contests held at the nearby Pokémon Contest Hall; either by themselves or over DS Wireless Communications with people nearby. A maximum of four people can bake Poffins at one time, and you must first speak with the lady to the left-hand side of the interior if you wish to begin. Overall, a Poffin's level depends on the amount of time spent cooking, as well as the amount of spills and burns. Pokémon Contest Hall The main attraction of the city is the Contest Hall. It gathers both coordinators and contestants from throughout the region of Sinnoh to compete. Pokémon here are rated upon their appearance and performance, and in comparison to the previous generations' contests, they hold both more rounds and the rounds themselves have been altered and changed. Also the gym leader Fantina is a self-proclaimed expert at Pokémon contests; sometimes appearing alongside her Drifblim, nicknamed "Loopy". Pokémon Fan Club In Sinnoh, the club is located to the right of the Poké Mart situated within the city. It is a place for people to gather and meet to chat about their favorite Pokémon and to show off their own collections. The chairman here elaborates about how his Fan Club is number one nationwide because he brags a lot more than anyone. However, he makes it evident that he doesn't do that anymore due to people complaining. This could also be the reason behind why only one other member, who is a friendship rater , can be found inside the club. A Buneary, Clefairy, and a Psyduck can also be found here, presumably belong to its members. From time to time, an interviewer will also express interest in interviewing the player about their party Pokémon. Pokémon Hotel Situated next to the is the Pokémon Fan Club, at the center of Hearthome City, is a hotel called the Pokémon Hotel. Only two floors are accessible here; the first floor belonging to the landlord, while the second floor is being inhabited by a woman along with her Clefairy. She will give the player a Soothe Bell as a gift, saying she was given it on vacation, but already has one. Anime In Dawn's Early Night, Hearthome city is seen as a bustling and thriving city. Ash attempts to enter the Hearthome City Gym but soon realizes the gym leader is not there, and is instead greeted by Nando. Dawn enters the Double Performance contest held here, alongside her rivals Jessilina (a disguised Jessie), Nando and Zoey. Dawn loses in the very first round, leaving herself very depressed. Both Nando and Zoey make it to the final round; however Nando manages to defeat Zoey. Later on in the next episode, Tag! We're It...!, Ash and Brock convince Dawn to enter alongside in the local Hearthome Tag Battle Competition. Ash finds himself tagged with Paul, Dawn gets tagged with Conway, and Brock gets tagged with Holly. They all manage to successfully advance into the semi-finals round, however Paul soon releases his Chimchar due to its inability to use Blaze in the battle, which is then adopted by Ash. As both Dawn and Conway make it into the finals, Paul and Ash manage to defeat both Brock and Holly; also sending them into the finals. During the final match, Paul's Elekid evolves into an Electabuzz which enables Ash and Paul to win the Tag Battle competition and the Soothe Bell prizes. Trivia *This is the only Sinnoh location with a Pokémon Contest. In Hoenn, there are four cities with Contest Halls. Category:Gym City Category:Double Performance Pokémon Contest locations Category:Game locations Category:Anime locations